ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reo 54/BTFF 10 Cancelled/B23HV Contest/ATNV Update
Hello! I'm here to tell you bad news. My Series, BTFF 10, has been cancelled. It was on a Hiatus already, but now it's on a permanent retirement. This happend Friday, at 15:50 UTC. It was a great series. Many got excited for it, but now it's cancelled. Reason The reason for me to cancel it was, becouse i knew i would have to bring the series back soon and School is starting soon, and i knew i wouldn't have enough time for it, so i knew i had to cancel one of my series. I couldn't cancell UPOTU or Reo 19. I can't cancel Albedo 10: Negaverse or B23HV, so all that's left was BTFF 10, so i did it. Gonna make up I'm going to make it up to you guys, by making the next week the BTFF 10 week, in witch i will release an episode from all of my other series. Here's a list: *Reo Vs XLRKing *That is Us *Where Am I *Even More Things Change PT 1 *Zs'Skayr: The High Ectolord Well See ya on BTFF 10 Week UPDATE!!! Hey guys! i know i said i'll give you an ep from each of my series, but planes have changed. I think I till only give you eps from 3 of my series. I'll still give you atleast 5 eps. Here's a new list of eps that i will give you. *Who Am I *Zs'Skayr: The High Ectolord *The Dead Return *Cold Fire *The Secret ---- Hello! Reo here, with a Contest. So yeah, i kinda realised that B23HV will have to start soon and well i need a new co-writer for the series, Apperently, Bry has left this team. But there is an other member of the team, who, if he wants to, can get this job. That member would be User: ShahZeb Shah. His the Idea Provider. Okay, so what do you have to do to get this job. Here's the list: *'Best Series' (By Your Opinion):' *'2 Best Episodes (1 By You, 1 by Fan Opinion):' *'Have You Co-written Before?: *'Whitch User was the Creator of the Your last Co-Written series?:' *'Why you?:' Well< just link me to the needed things, anwser the questions and i'll Judge you. I'll message you if you have won. See ya! ---- And Hello once again! I'm here to give you a little update on Albedo 10: Negaverse. So Just read the preview, Okay? Preview Albedo is sitting in his room, suddenly Dr. Psychobos walks in the door. Dr. Psychobos: Hello, old friend! Albedo turns around and sees Psychobos Albedo: Psychobos! Whta are you doing here! Dr. Psychobos: I thought people say Hi before asking questions. Oh and it's Doctor Psychobos to you. ALbedo: What do you want? Dr. Psychobos grabs Albedo's wrist and takes the Ultimatrix off. Albedo: Hey! That's Mine! Dr. Psychobos: Things have chnaged... Albedo looks at his wrist and sees a new omnitrix on it. Dr. Psychobos: ... And Even more thigs are going to change! The screen turns black, Suddenly We can see Albedo's face on the screen. Narrator: This fall..... Albedo is seen running. NRG is shooting a ray that follows Albedo Narrator: Even more things will change. Ben Tennyson can be seen in a dark room with 7 screens around him. Narrator: New Villains! Albedo transforms into Bloxx. Negative Bloxx; Wait, who's this guy? Narrator: New Aliens! Khyber and phil are running. They look back and a Vulpimancer jumps them. Narrator: New Friends Albedo is shown almost full body. He looks up. his eyes are glowing. Narrator: Same old Hero. A Picture from all teh scenes from above is shown. Narrator: Albedo 10: Negaverse The logo is shown flashing. Albedo is sitting at Mr. Smoothies with Khyber and Phil. Albedo: Chill! What could go wrong? Khyber and Phil look at each other and then at Albedo. Narrator: Only on BTFF. THE END. Here are 2 pics. You'll know one of them. ATNV1.png ATNV2.png Yeah! I know, 3 blogs in 1, but oi mean, what's the point of making 3 blogs if you can put them all in one? It's just easyer! Aslo yeah I will clean up the Reo 19 pages after the ep airs. And by clean up i mean, i will update them with the info the episode reveals :p Now See ya! ~Reo~ "Everything Comes with a price. Nothing is Free in this world." (Wall - Blog - ) 16:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts